The present invention pertains to a fruit catch frame and more particularly to a device of this nature which is adaptable for pivotal attachment to a mobile assembly used for harvesting fruit, particularly of the citrus varieties.
The mobile assembly is comprised of a tow vehicle provided with a hydraulically operated boom for moving and positioning a device for dislodging fruit from the trees, a conveyor trailer, hitched to the tow vehicle for conveying fruit, disposed thereon, into a receptacle carried by an assembly at the rear end of the trailer, and at least one and preferably two catch frame assemblies, pivotally attached to opposed side rails of the trailer. The catch frames are pivotally movable from vertically disposed inoperative positions to outwardly extending, generally horizontal, operating positions.
Each catch frame includes a central conveyor portion, a front extendable portion and a pair of opposed pivotal side extensions. In operation, the outer end and side portions are operable by a suitable fluid drive means such as hydraulic cylinder and piston assemblies to upwardly, outwardly angled positions when properly located beneath a fruit tree. When so arranged, some of the fruit dislodged from the tree, drops onto the central conveyor portion for movement onto the conveyor trailer. The portion of the fruit which drops onto the outer end and side wing portions is funneled onto the central conveyor portion for movement onto the conveyor trailer.
The outer end extendable portion includes one and preferably two, outwardly opening cut-outs whereby said portion may be extended to partially surround the base portion of a fruit tree trunk.